1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to launching systems for toy rockets or the like, and, more specifically, it relates to a submerging air pressure projectile launching system for rockets or other projectiles to be launched and or fly when the launching system is plunged into a body of water.
2. Background
It can be appreciated that projectile launching systems such as toy rockets and the like have been in use for years. Typically, toy rocket launching systems have included solid fuel launching systems, hydrogen powered launching systems, pressurized water launching systems, pressurized air launching systems, and the like.
One main problem with conventional launching systems is that they require flammable fuel. Another problem with conventional launching systems is they are not designed to be operated in a water environment such as a pool. Another problem with conventional launching systems is that the required action, wherein the user pumps an air chamber or stomps on a bladder to pressurize air to launch an object, is problematic to perform in a pool.
Thus, while conventional devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for rockets or projectiles to be launched and or fly when the launching system is submerged in water.
In these respects, the submerging air pressure projectile launching system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rockets or projectiles to be launched and or fly when the launching system is submerged in water.